


hospital

by Aa1434680



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Summary: 来自恋人的惊喜





	hospital

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试AO3

医生

 

姜涩琪总是将穿着白大褂的恋人形容成老干部，裴珠泫也不反驳，端着她的大茶杯慢悠悠地喝水，一副世事与她无关的模样，姜涩琪心里不忿，特地给裴珠泫观看微博上的恋爱小甜事，谁谁谁男朋友给女朋友的惊喜啊之类的，  
裴珠泫扭过来看自家女友问道：

“你也很想要惊喜吗？”

姜涩琪心想裴珠泫的惊喜程度也可能就是饭后送花亦或者带她开车兜风看星星。

“我想要！！”  
“刺激一点的可以吗？”  
“当然可以”

此后几天姜涩琪一直在等裴珠泫的惊喜，但自己恋人还是那副忙碌的样子，除了早晚的晚安吻和日常的搂搂抱抱，并没有其他特别之处。

姜涩琪刚下班，就接到自家女友发来的消息，喊她去医院接她，她熟门熟路地找到了裴珠泫的办公室，却发现内里空无一人，后面突然伸出来一双手，盖着乙醚的布捂着她的口鼻，她旋即晕了过去。

等在醒来的时候，眼前被一块白布罩着，她的手腕被冰冷的手铐铐住，姜涩琪有些慌了，她极力挣扎，裴珠泫的声音从她头顶传来，

“嘘，不要挣扎，会伤到”

姜涩琪此时悬着的心才回到原位，她几乎快要被女友吓死，她恢复过来了一点神智，开始探索她身处的环境，周围的消毒水味道很浓郁，外加她被铐住的位置像极了女友休息室的床，她们曾无数次在上面奔赴欲望的深渊。

裴珠泫突然靠近了姜涩琪，她缓慢地亲吻姜涩琪的唇，用舌尖擦过她干掉掉皮的嘴唇，

“为什么又不擦润唇膏”  
“啊忘记了”  
“罚你晚上回去吃青菜”

裴珠泫的舌尖探入进来，滑过她的口腔内壁，姜涩琪被吻得酥麻传遍全身，她们的舌尖互相追逐，纠缠，当她想要拥抱裴珠泫的时候，很不幸地发现自己还是处在被铐住的状态，她央求裴珠泫解开，

“姐姐，我还铐着呢”

裴珠泫将她的手铐从床栏杆上解开，而后又铐住了她的手腕，

姜涩琪：？？？？

“姐姐你想干嘛？？”

“搞点刺激的”

裴珠泫的吻落在姜涩琪的脖子上，用嘴唇咬啮着她的皮肤，吻得极其大力，在白皙的脖子上留下一串串属于裴珠泫的印记，她的舌头滑过姜涩琪的颈动脉，感受到她奔腾的血液和不断攀升的温度，

“涩琪，你好紧张”

裴珠泫将姜涩琪的衣服解开，好看的锁骨以下暴露在空气中，她在锁骨旁打转，勾勒姜涩琪锁骨的形状，是往常没有的体验，姜涩琪的衣服被女友翻起，冰凉的手包裹着白兔，被刺激到的顶端凸起，裴珠泫的指尖细细触碰她的乳晕，反复揉捻着乳尖，姜涩琪感到一股暖流往小腹奔去，裴珠泫低下头，口腔包裹着她的顶端，带着情欲的气息喷洒在胸部，毛孔吸收着来自裴珠泫的热度，透过神经元传递到大脑，姜涩琪也跟着变热了，或许是她一直就这么热，裴珠泫的舌尖扫过的地方，无一不让姜涩琪发出颤栗，她游走于姜涩琪的身体每一寸，攻城掠地，姜涩琪变得汗涔涔，尤其是密林，变得几乎快要湿透了。

裴珠泫抵达小腹，她尤其钟爱姜涩琪的腹肌，几乎是迷恋的程度，她滑过她的肚脐，手伸入裤子里，轻轻一捏，姜涩琪的呻吟就无法抑制地在房间里响起，裴珠泫还没进入，只是在外围打转，她手指上沾染的姜涩琪的水。她摘下姜涩琪脸上的布，给她展示她到底有多湿。

最让姜涩琪震惊的是，裴珠泫当着她的面，将带有水渍的手指吞入口腔，不仅仅是这项行为，裴珠泫的美貌让这个动作变得色情中带着高贵，裴珠泫的手指扫过她的牙齿。脸上露出享受的神情，像是被情欲淹没的精美雕塑。

裴珠泫下一个瞬间，头埋入了姜涩琪紧实的大腿内壁，用牙齿微微试探，用舌尖勾勒她的密林，用灵活的舌部肌肉探入进去，略微向上，便碰到了姜涩琪的g点，姜涩琪惊呼出声，快感来得实在是太过于猛烈，自家恋人从未做过这种大尺度的动作，还是在医院这种公共场所，隐秘的刺激更大程度上让姜涩琪距离高峰越来越近，她被裴珠泫灵活的舌头搅弄的神情迷离，大脑快要一片空白，裴珠泫将姜涩琪抱起，让姜涩琪坐在她的腿上，她的手指伸入姜涩琪的体内，由于姿势原因，进入的太深，几乎要碰到姜涩琪的内壁，裴珠泫缓慢地抽出，大力地进入，

“涩琪，看着我”

姜涩琪俯视着裴珠泫，她被裴珠泫的动作弄得上下浮沉，姜涩琪的眼角发红，裴珠泫吻上女友眼尾的痣，后又跟她接吻，手部的动作却完全没有停下来，撞击一下比一下大力，姜涩琪的腰部往上弓，靠着裴珠泫越近，裴珠泫开始集中火力按压她的敏感点，敏感点被不断撞击，姜涩琪收缩的更加厉害，裴珠泫拍拍她的屁股，

“涩琪，太紧了，放松”

而后又是猛烈且快速地进入，姜涩琪的小腹一热，透明的液体不受控制地往外流出，打湿裴珠泫的手指，使她能够更加顺利地进入滑出，姜涩琪被女友一次又一次地抛向欲望的高峰，她的大脑热到发出危险信号，她低头吻住裴珠泫的唇，又将裴珠泫的头缩在自己的怀抱里，让裴珠泫的气息喷洒在她的脖颈，她就是在这样的状况下，得到了来自裴珠泫的第一次惊喜。

“这是你想要的惊喜吗？涩琪xi”


End file.
